The Flower Girl From the Slums
by RevenantDog
Summary: Hojo has left some interesting things behind from his death. Clouds gone coo-coo. (my First serious fanfic, oh boy)


Disclaimer: I don't Own any final Fantasy 7 Characters! yet.  
  
Chapter 1: A Madman's Will  
  
It had been four long months since the meteor had destroyed all of Midgar. All that was left now was the mourning process and the legal affairs. Cloud had been continuously searching through Ex-Shinra employees documents and research papers. Tifa had stayed by is side and helped out by going to the Nimbleheim Mansion to retrieve old documents that stated old theories about mako energy, weapons, the cetra, and illegal affairs of the shinra corporation. Red XIII hadn't stayed around much after Midgar, he left to become the chief of Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie immediately stole everyone's materia and left to go home. Vincent hadn't much else to do except help Reeve relocate the townspeople of Midgar. Cid went back to Rocket Town. Barret had stayed by Clouds side, he planned to find a large sum of gil or something that he could use to restore Corel. The Turks hadn't been seen since Midgar was destroyed. Cloud had now started going through Hojo's files that Tifa had delivered to him. He had reached something that vaguely interested him. He shut himself up in the room at Costa Del Sol and hadn't left for about two days. Tifa was worried. "Hi Barret I'm so glad you could meet me here." Tifa had called Barret up to meet her at a coffee shop at Costa Del Sol. "Its no problem. What's buggin' you Tif'?" "Its Cloud." "Aww #$*% what's wrong with his Spikey butt now?" "That's the problem I don't know this time. I delivered some papers to him a few days ago and I havent seen him since. Every time I knock on the door he does his work in he yells at me and tells me to go away and mine my own business." "That's guys always been a jerk and he'll probably always be a jerk." "But I don't care about that, I see the good in him and I always will see it." "Who's papers were they that he is going through?" "Oh, umm I think Hojo's" "Hojo's huh? Well maybe he found some sort of research about SOLDIER or Sephiroth." "Could be, you know what you're probably right." " Of course I'm right about the $#^$#@% guy." Tifa smiled gulped down the rest of her coffee. "Thanks Barret, what do you think I should do?" "What you should do is go in dar' and make him show you what he's doing." Barret then walked away to another building. Tifa decided to take his advice and she walked back to her and Clouds house. She stood right outside the studies door grabbed the door knob, but stopped. She heard something from inside, voices. She pressed her ear up to the door. One of the voices was Cloud but she didn't know who the other person in the room was. She could make out what they said. "Come on man you have to do this, you owe it to her." "What would you know about me, you shouldn't have even read this document, it has no concern to you." "Oh but it does concern me, if it worked on you why would it not work on her?" "Because Lucrecia.." "We don't need her to do this! Its all right here in this document. Hojo left all this will to his son, who has been killed, so then it goes to Lucrecia, but she doesn't need to know about this, so it goes to you." "Hojo was a madman, he had no idea what he was doing while he was doing it." "Vincent! Listen to me we could bring them both back! Lucrecia and Aeris!" Tifa hit her head on the by that last sentence and the other room went quiet. Tifa suddenly got the chills all over her body. She couldn't find the strength to move herself away from the door. All her weight was stilll leaning on the door and she felt the door knob turn in her hand. "Tifa! What the Hell do you think you're doing!" Cloud stared coldly at the beautiful women and Vincent looked at rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to it was a mistake." "Yeah it was a mistake, get the hell out of here Tifa" Tifa quickly scampered away and fell on her and started to cry hysterically. Vincent looked over to Cloud, "you didn't need to do that man." "She had it coming, besides with this plan I wont need her anymore." "How could you say that man? Why don't you just forget about Aeri-" Cloud whipped out his sword and put it right against Vincent nose. "I never want to forget her, she completes me. I am going to get her back!" "You'll have to do this without my help then," Vincent swiped the sword away from his nose and put his hand of his gun. 'just in case,' he thaught to himself. "Well I need that laboratory of yours that hojo left you when he died then." "Fine you can use just don't expect anyone to help you." Cloud smirked, "Oh they'll help." Vincent gave Cloud an odd look and left the house pondering his words. Tifa was sobbing and screaming into her pillow. 'Why! He said he had left her in the past like everyone else! How could this have happened! How could he bring her back to life! That's impossible, This has to do with Hojo! Even when he's dead he continues to make lives miserable!' Tifa screamed and cried herself to sleep. Vincent went back to Midgar to meet with Reeve. "Hey Reeve, how's it going?" "Started a new colony northwest of old Midgar. So what did Cloud want?" "What we were hoping he would never find." "You mean the Turks didn't find it in time?!" The expression of Reeve turned to dead serious. "Cloud hasn't got hold of all of it yet, but if he does I know he is going to try to bring her back." "This could totally bust up our plans. What should we do? You are the captain of the Turks now, I'm sure you could work out some sort of solution." Reeve raised one of his eyebrows and smirked. "No, Reeve I will only do that to the man if he gets to close." "Ok, I'm going to the festival, see ya." As Reeve was walking away Vincent yelled. "He has the Madman's will but not the body, make sure Reno gets to it before Cloud does." Reeve pretended not to hear as he joined into the festivities.  
  
Next Chapter: The Robotic Caste 


End file.
